Chosen
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! In a world similar to "Underworld" a future Lycan leader is duty bound to choose a mate. This is a dark, sexy, intense, and violent story of how he chooses that mate. Told from that mate's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. Good to be back in the land of the submitting. Anyway, this little story is about Lycan - which is one big leap outside my Naruto comfort zone. In case you're still a little confused, this is NOT part of the "Friends" series. Anyway, some background.

I wrote this story over a year ago after seeing Underworld. This story is NOT about that. You will see no familiar characters, and (hopefully) I didn't use any character names from that movie. If I did, it was completely coincidental, because I don't know enough about it to write a fic about it. I just used their "world" if you will, to create a story about the Lycan race and what happens when a future leader is duty bound to choose a mate. This story is told from the point of view of a prospective "mate." Must warn you, this is a dark, sexy, intense, and sometimes violent story. You have been warned. All characters here were made up by me, and therefore belong to me. The "world" I guess would belong to Underworld. So with that, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

My name is Rhiannon and I am among the chosen. When I was born, my mother chose my name carefully. It means "Great Queen" in Welsh, or so I'm told. I was born to be a great queen some day, but first, I had to be chosen for the position by a man who would be the King, or Chief of our clan. I was amongst the chosen, and it was my turn to meet with the man who would be Chief.

My mother had been waiting for and fearing this day her whole life. I just wanted to get it over with. As she poked decorative combs and pins into my hair I asked her, "Mother, am I ready yet? I'm really tired of all this primping."

"Just a few more pins. There, you look ravishing. I hope Kylon thinks so."

Kylon. The murderer. He was next in line to lead our Lycan clan and be Chief when his time came. Presently, he was of age to begin making decisions alongside his father, so it was deemed that it was time for him to pick his mate. There were requirements. Blood line qualities, feminine qualities, strength, and more. But he was still a murderer.

I hadn't seen him since we were children. He'd been sheltered by the whole clan, and had become an important member, strong and vicious as any Lycan should be. But he mercilessly killed three women who were offered to him as potential mates. Apparently, they were bred specifically for him to choose from, and he chose to kill them all. I was also conceived for this purpose. I was born two years after he was to the whole clan's joy. My blood line is superior to the other girls, yet they were offered to him first. I didn't care – he killed them when our clan was at its lowest population ever. They could have been valuable members, but instead, they're dead.

Apparently, each ritualistic meeting went the same way. The women were invited to meet him over dinner, where they'd talk for a while, they'd get to know each other, and then the animal magnetism took over. Each had given themselves to him, each of whom he took greedily, and when he finished with them, he'd marked each with a bite on the shoulder to mark them as "his." Then he rolled them over and tore out their throats. He said each one was bred inferiorly for some reason or other. It is said he'd know when he found the right mate. There were a few more in line waiting for their turn with him. Who wouldn't want to be his mate? All the power, protection and prestige that goes along with entering the first family. I don't want it. I never did. And I certainly didn't want him.

I heard my mother say, "Rhiannon, listen to me. It's almost time for you to go for your meeting. Please, listen to him. Do not speak until you are asked to. Please him carefully and he may choose you."

"And if I don't or he doesn't?"

"I fear this may be the last time I see you my child." I looked her in the eye. I wasn't afraid to die. I was a well bred strong Lycan. If it was my fate for him to rip out my throat after having his way with me, I could not change that. Time would tell.

I stood at the knock at the door. They had come for me. "Rhiannon, may the gods bless you. Be your best. May all luck be upon you."

I hugged her, "Thank you Mother. I'll do what I must."

I opened the door and found two men waiting there for me. One said, "Kylon will see you now Rhiannon."

"Thank you." They led me to Kylon's dining chamber where he "interviewed" his prospective mates. They opened the door and led me in where I was seated at the end of a long table.

"Wait here. He won't be long. Make yourself comfortable, but don't leave."

I nodded and sat at the end of the table. It seemed like an eternity. I sat looking around at the old dusty pictures on the walls of the ancient Lycan who had passed on before us. Kylon's grandfather was among them. His father was depicted as well, but he was still very much alive and currently governing our clan. I couldn't tell if there was a picture of Kylon himself, because I didn't know what he looked like now. I hadn't seen him since we were children. I was curious to see him again. Lycan are very attractive people. It's bred into us. I was sure he would be handsome. I waited and looked around some more. I had to remember my manners when he did arrive, or I might not be breathing long.

The door at the far end of the room opened and in he breezed. I told myself to keep my heart rate steady, as we Lycan can sense fear, apprehension, stress, and excitement. I held myself steady as I looked at him. He was impossibly handsome. He still had some features that I remembered from so long ago, but he had grown into his manhood spectacularly. Inside I was breathing heavily, wanting him to choose me. I held my heart rate even. He spoke as he walked down the table to greet me. I stood. He extended his hand, "Rhiannon right? I remember you from when we were kids. You have turned into an absolutely striking woman." I bowed slightly, not looking at his eyes – they were a white blue – and said, "Thank you Kylon. You haven't changed much since we were kids."

"Oh, I believe I have. Come sit. Talk with me, while we eat." Platters of meat were bought out to us and dark red wine. We ate silently; I spoke not a word to start a conversation, as I heard one girl was killed because she talked too much. I was to speak only when spoken to. I decided to let him lead the conversation. Finally he said, "Rhiannon. You and I both know why you're here. I want to go over some things with you before our evening proceeds."

"Certainly Kylon."

"First of all, I wanted you to know that you were actually my first choice. You were my family's first choice for me. But there was some rumor of you being stubborn, willful and possibly difficult." I held my heart beat steady. I gazed at him. "Now that I've been introduced to the others in line after you, I demanded of my father that we go back and have a look at you. I'm glad I did. You are very pleasing to the eye."

So I was the first choice? Interesting. I growled slightly, "Thank you Kylon."

"What is it? Something the matter?"

"May I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"I hate what you did to them."

"Who? The others."

"Yes."

"Why? They were essentially bred for me, but they weren't right for me. What else could they have done?"

"Our population is as low as it's ever been. They could have been trained, given jobs to do, taken care of this mansion, anything. But now they're dead and we're down three more in the clan. I see their killings as senseless."

"Are you calling ME senseless?"

"I call your killing them senseless."

"I see." I stared at him unwaveringly. "You are willful, I will give you that. You're brave to even speak to me that way. I could eliminate you right now and move on to potential mate number five."

"If you do, you won't really get to know me Kylon. You won't know the rest of me, which I'm sure you want to experience if the scent of your testosterone is any indicator."

"You can smell that? Very good. It's true. You fascinate me, and your attitude is entertaining. But are you willing to serve me? Be my mate? What if I chose you, would you accept me?" He waited. "Well? I'm waiting?"

"I'd need time to think about it."

"What's there to think about? If I chose you, it'd be an honor! You're life would be set!"

I was pushing some very sensitive buttons but I had to know.

"What did the other women answer to your question?"

"They all said they would accept me."

"And yet you killed them all." He was silent. He thought to himsef for a moment, then he scowled a bit showing his teeth. His white/blue eyes grew angry.

"I am saddled with the responsibility of doing what is best for me."

"Not what's best for the entire clan?" I wished I could shut up.

"Willful is not the word for you. Leave. Be gone. I want you gone." He raced up to me and got right in my face, an inch or two from my nose. I smelled his testosterone and instantly reacted. "You will return to me tomorrow night and we will finish this. One way or another, we will finish this." He growled and turned, flying to the door. He turned when he reached it, "You reacted to me when I was close to you. I felt your wantonness. Be here tomorrow." He left. As soon as he was gone, I lost control of my heart, and it pounded in my chest.

I went back to my mother. She was thrilled, "He chose you! Rhiannon! That's wonderful!"

"He didn't choose me."

"Then how are you alive?"

"I think I infuriated him. He wants me back there tomorrow to 'finish things,' as he put it."

"Oh, Rhiannon. We should leave. We can run, I can hide you for a while until he finds you and,"

"Mother, if this is going to be my last night on this earth, I'd like to go clear my head. It's my own fault if I've upset him. He is quite cocky though. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while."

"Be careful child. He may send people after you if he's really angry."

"Somehow, I don't care if he does. I spoke my peace and my fate rests in his hands. Don't worry. I feel I'll be back soon." I left and walked alone in the night air. The night was cool and I was able to collect my thoughts and calm my nervous heart. I re-thought what I'd said. I must have been an idiot to argue with such a powerful person as Kylon. He was so beautiful, manly. I loved looking at him. But I wouldn't bow to him. He just may kill me tomorrow, but tonight, I still belonged to me.

On my way back to the mansion, I felt someone watching me. I smelled the testosterone. Kylon was watching me. I ignored him and kept moving. Was he going to kill me now? Let him try. I'd fight him tonight if I had to. I turned and looked into a shadow, looked right at him menacingly and walked right by him. He didn't move. I entered the mansion and soon went to bed.

-----

**A/N: **Ok so far? This is a big change for me, so I'd be interested in what you think.

**Next up:** The second meeting. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Back again with another chapter. This one is all out steamy, sensual, and well, pretty hot. You've been warned!!! Also, you'll learn more about the "requirements" of being a chief's wife. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

I woke and with my mother's help, primped to maniacal standards. I was summoned shortly after. Kylon was waiting. I entered the room, led by the same two men who'd led me there before. Kylon was seated at the table. He stood as I entered and said, "Rhiannon. Please be seated." I nodded and sat. He said to the escorts, "Leave us." They left quickly. Food was on the table in front of me. "Eat," he said with little emotion. I ate and said nothing. After the plates were cleared he rose and walked toward me. He had no expression on his face. He held out his hand to me. He expected me to take it. I waited, purposely baiting him, and waited until the very last second of his patience was obvious, before I finally took it. He pulled me up from sitting, and led me to a rather large cushion at the back of the room. He was going to kill me after all. I guessed that was my last meal.

I said, as he led me to the cushion, "So this is how it ends."

"No. This is how the end begins." I still held my heart in control. "You're not scared? Not nervous?"

"I have an idea what you want to do to me. All of it. If this is to be, it is to be. But I don't fear you and I don't fear death."

"Don't you know how easy it would be for me to finish you right now?"

"I do know. You've obviously done it before. If you seal my fate so be it. I don't fear you." He spun me to face him. He grabbed my shoulders crushing them in his hands.

"Then what do you feel right now? Tell me!" His white blue eyes flashed and his teeth showed.

My eyes then matched his and I felt my teeth respond in kind, "I feel your power and it excites me." His pupils dilated. I could feel his power increase, he was seething in testosterone. I let my heart go and I began to breathe heavily pumping blood throughout my body rapidly. I felt damp between my legs. I said, "Will you kiss me before you kill me?"

"No," he answered, "Kissing is meant for people in love, for mates." Instead he spun me and pushed me forward on the cushion. He tore my clothes from me like they were nothing but mist that he waved away. My bra was torn from me and thrown, as was my underwear. I was on all fours, naked on the cushion waiting for him to take me. I wanted this and if he was going to kill me afterward, I was going to at least enjoy it while I could.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him pulling his clothes off rapidly. I could barely wait. I screamed in my head, _now, take me now_! I started to rumble a low growl in my throat as he prepared to enter me. I felt his hands on my ass, and then he slammed into me. Ecstasy. I gasped as he pushed himself into me again and again and again. He leaned over me; I felt his breath on my back. I pushed back against him meeting his thrusts. Then a pounding was at the door, "Kylon! Hurry quickly. You must come with us. It's an emergency!"

He yelled, "Not now! I have pressing business to take care of!" _Yeah, me_. We still went at it like savages.

Another voice, "It's your Father, you need to come NOW!" I looked back at him as he stopped. His sense of duty stopped our copulating. He withdrew from me and began to dress in earnest. I looked at him, still wanting him badly, almost begging him to stay with me. He was so handsome; I needed him inside me again.

He looked at the door then at me. Panting he said, "Again. Tomorrow. Again. Be back here. We're not through yet." I nodded looking lusty yet disappointed. It had been good while it lasted.

When I could think again, I gathered the remnants of my clothes and put them back on the best I could. I had to look a mess. I knew my hair was all over the place and my make up was probably mostly rubbed off. Still I had a pleasant tingle in my nether regions from Kylon's invasion of me. I hoped to dream lusty dreams when I went to sleep.

My Mother met me at the door when I returned, "You're back again. This is good news indeed. But look at the state of you. Did he? Did you?"

I nodded, "But we didn't finish. There was an emergency and he was called away."

"They say he finished the other girls by tearing their throats out after they'd been intimate."

"Mother, I told him I wasn't afraid of him tonight. I told him I didn't fear death."

"Rhiannon! You practically dared him to end your life!"

"But I don't want him to, honestly. I'm finding myself more attracted to him every time I see him. He drives me wild with the way he smells."

"You've got it bad for him then. I hope he thinks the same of you and your willfulness."

"I do too. I need some rest. I return to him tomorrow." I went to bed after cleaning up, still buzzing from my encounter with the man who I was responding to in thought as well as in deed.

The following evening, I was escorted to the dining area where I was instructed to eat alone. I didn't feel Kylon in the room, but I knew he had to be close. After I'd finished eating, I walked around the room looking at things again. I eventually wandered to the cushion he had violated me on the night before. I felt shivers remembering the forcefulness of it all. I felt damp immediately. He was behind me in an instant.

"I could just say 'where were we,' and continue from where we left off last night." I exhaled and closed my eyes. I wanted that too. Instead he said, "Come with me." I had no idea where we were going.

We ended up in a lavish suite complete with a huge canopied bed. He said, "This is where I sleep. The woman I choose lives here with me." I nodded. He pulled me on, to a gigantic bath. "This is where I bathe. The woman I choose bathes me or bathes with me here." I nodded again. The thought of bathing with him excited me to no end. Next he led me to a very non-descript room. Dark inside with a tall window facing out that let the moonlight in. "This is where I come to be alone. I come here to collect my thoughts, to plan future attacks, strategies, next moves. I would never let any woman here, but since everyone knows that, here is where we will continue. No one will think to look for you here." I shivered. He was going to kill me, and he was going to do it right here. He'd had enough of me and my games. I was out of time.

He led me in gently, and then he turned and locked the door. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. He exuded testosterone again. I almost swooned. He said, "Disrobe." I took my clothes off slowly for him to see it all. "Good, now, resume the position of last night on that bed in the moonlight." I did as I was told, my eyes flashing at him as I turned to take my position. I heard him disrobing. I knew what was going to happen. He was going to fuck me and kill me like he'd done to the others. I didn't care. I just wanted him to erase the ache in my body, the need for satisfaction before he did it.

He penetrated me quickly, but not as roughly as the previous night. Still, I felt ecstasy and whispered, "Kylon," as he thrust himself into me. I pushed back against him, again feeling his breath on my back. He continued, picking up momentum and speed. I felt him growing inside me. The breath on my shoulder was hot. Then I felt it. As soon as his teeth broke the skin on my shoulder, I orgasmed, loudly. He bit down hard, and came inside me as I finished spasming. The pain in my shoulder was intense and had mixed with the pleasure I was feeling. It was true. He'd marked me as his kill.

I waited for him to turn me over. I tried to breathe as I felt his hands on my shoulder and side. He pushed me onto my back. I looked up at him, as I felt blood coming from my shoulder. I saw my blood on his mouth and chin. He almost looked concerned, like he was going to regret what he was about to do. I felt nothing but satisfaction. If this was the way I as going to go, I would go satisfied and relieved. I stared at him and he began to lower himself to me.

I tilted my head back and offered him my throat. I waited for it to be over. One bite and I would be dead. It wouldn't take long. I waited a few more seconds, and then closed my eyes. He was just about to me and he said, "Rhiannon, look at me." I thought, _why, so I could see the deathblow happen_? I still didn't fear him so I looked at him. He still had a look of concern on his face. Then it happened so quickly, I was stunned. Suddenly, he put his hands on either side of my head and he kissed me. I gasped in his breath, tasting my own blood, and returned his kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me kissing him deeply. Fire, I felt fire in my belly, and lust began to take over again. _Fuck me again, and then kill me_. But he withdrew and sat up. He asked me very flatly, "You have a question to answer."

"What is it?"

"If I chose you, would you have me? You didn't answer before. What is your answer?"

I hesitated. I knew I'd say yes, but I waited. It was a good thing I did.

"Before you answer, there are some things that will be required of you if you accept me. First, we will be married before the whole clan in an ancient ceremony. Next, you will be required to produce two heirs within the first five years, or you will be killed. Then you will be required to provide two more in the 2nd five years. If for some reason, you die, I am commanded to take another wife if the requirement of heirs is not met. Is this understood?" I nodded. "You as my wife will become my confidant, and chief advisor. You will be required to act on my behalf if I am unavailable. You will be trained on how to do this. You may also be required to appear in my stead if I am needed elsewhere. And above all, you are to keep the safety of the clan as your utmost priority. Is this clear to you?" I nodded again. "Then, I will ask you one final time, if I chose you, would you accept me?" I smiled sideways and nodded again. He laughed and nodded, "Good. Very good. Rhiannon, then I choose you. You will be my mate, my wife and my queen. Come, our parents await the news." He helped me up, and we both dressed, me gingerly watching my shoulder.

We left the private room hand in hand and went to his father's chambers. He rapped on the door and was bid enter. He told me, "Wait here for a moment." I stood outside the door and listened. His father said,

"Kylon, what brings you here so late?"

"Father I have finished with Rhiannon."

"What have you done with her? Is she dead? Really Kylon, you've got to stop this,"

"I've chosen her. She's outside."

"Is she marked accordingly?"

"She is."

"Then bring her in." Kylon opened the door and held out his hand to me. He brought me in and I went to his father, bowing slightly as I took his hand and shook it. "Rhiannon, I knew we should have gone with you from the start. Your breeding and gene pool are the best here. You two will make beautiful children. Your eye color is green isn't it? Here, let me get a better look." I stepped closer to him so he could see my eyes. "Green eyes like yours haven't been seen in what, a hundred years?"

"No sir, more like four hundred. It's an ancient trait on my mother's side."

"Beautiful. I hope one of your children inherits them. I'm glad he's chosen you. You are a fine specimen indeed."

"Thank you sir."

"Now both of you go tell her mother. She's probably sick with worry." Kylon nodded and took my hand leading me back to our rooms. I opened the door and strolled in calling for my mother.

"Rhiannon! Thank God he hasn't harmed you. Wait! You're bleeding!"

"I know mother. It's not bad. It'll heal on its own."

"But didn't he mark the others before he,"

"I did ma'am. But I marked her differently. The scar that this will leave will identify her as the wife of a chief."

"You've chosen her Kylon? This is good news." She embraced me gently and then him. "Thank you for sparing her."

"No thanks needed ma'am. She is the best this clan has to offer, even though she is quite willful and stubborn." Mother rolled her eyes at me. "The marriage will take place soon. Plus other clans will be invited to attend. This is an important occasion."

"Yes it is," I added, squeezing Kylon's hand. I loved what was happening, I loved our passion, but I did not love him. I hoped I would in time or I feared I would not make a very good queen.

We went back into the hallways and were met by an old woman. She was an elder with the advisors, and she heard from Kylon's father that he had chosen a mate. She interrupted us, "There you two are. You've made up your minds then?" We looked at each other and then nodded. "The willful one. Kylon you're going to have your hands full. Rhiannon, you will be good for him, he needs someone like you." I smiled at Kylon. "Anyway, I'm here to separate you two." Huh? "Tradition dictates that after the choosing, you are to be separated until the binding ceremony. That will take place one month from now after all the clans have been invited and we know who is coming. Therefore, Kylon, do what you have to do now, before I remove you."

He stared at the old crone then turned to me. He stepped forward and took both my hands in his. "I don't know what to say other than this," he leaned forward and kissed me fully on the mouth. I returned his kiss, feeling myself respond to him yet again. Now that I'd tasted true passion, how would I go without it for a month?

I said, "It's only been three days, but I think I'll miss you, a lot."

He hugged me to him, "I'll miss you too. Make sure you take care of your shoulder."

The crone spoke up, "Yes. The mark. Let me see it." I pulled my dress over my still seeping shoulder. "Ah, yes, that will heal nicely. You did well Kylon. Not too many men can leave a good mark like that one in the heat of passion." I was so embarrassed; this woman was talking about my sex life! "It will heal and leave four vertical puncture marks – the mark of the clan – marking you as a chief's wife. Make sure the dress you choose to wear to your binding ceremony allows the scar to be seen. It's important that all recognize you for what you are becoming."

"I will. Thank you for your advice."

The crone turned to Kylon, "Come with me now boy, we have a lot to discuss. There are many things you need to do to prepare and the first thing we have to do is," I heard her trail off as she led Kylon away. He snuck a peek over his shoulder at me as he was being led away. He smiled lustily at me. I gave him a slight wave. I was going to have to keep myself busy if I had to wait a month to see him.

-----

**A/N:** Steamy! Steamy goodness!

Next up: The binding ceremony. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Now, on to the binding ceremony and what happens "after" it. Another warning - steamy sensuality and animal lust coming up. You've been warned! But does she love him yet? You'll soon see. Enjoy!

-----

Mother and I did keep busy. We measured and made my wedding/binding attire. I'd wear red satin, with red lace and beads. I had a red beaded choker that I'd wear around my neck that actually drew attention to my scar that was healing nicely. The red I was wearing made my eyes look even more pale green. With my hair done in swirls and ringlets, I would be a sight to behold.

One day my mother pulled me aside and said, "Rhiannon, I have something to give you. It's what I wore on my binding day. I was hoping I'd have a daughter to give it to some day." She handed me a simple white gold tiara that had a large tear drop shaped pearl that was meant to dangle down on the forehead. There were three small peaks on the tiara; each glittered with other pearls and crystals.

"Mother this is beautiful. I hope it doesn't get lost in all my hair."

"It won't. We'll make it work. That is if you want to wear it."

"I do. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm so proud of you." I smiled at her. "Rhiannon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss him?"

"I do. He's so manly and passionate, and wildly attractive."

"But do you love him?"

I thought, and then I answered, "Not yet I don't. I like him and that can lead to love, but right now, I just don't. I hope to some day, but in the meantime, I will do my duty to him and the clan."

She looked troubled by this. Marrying for reasons other than love is not smart. But in the clan's case, arranged marriages and duty were commonplace. I asked her, "Did you marry father for love or duty?"

"I loved your father long before he chose me. I fell for him the moment I saw him. I couldn't see myself living without him. He was so rugged and handsome. A true diamond. Plus his blood line was superior to my other suitors. I chose him long before he chose me. I still love him."

"How long has he been gone now?"

"Three years in September."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"That's the problem, no one knows. He was on assignment, and then he vanished. I still feel him out there. I know he's not dead, but he can't make it back just yet."

"I wish he was here."

"Me too. Anyway, let's look to the future. It won't be long now before all this is behind us, and you resume your rightful place in the ruling family." I wondered if I was doing the right thing or not.

The separation month flew by. With all the planning and Kylon being kept away from me, I managed to keep busy with planning and preparing. The day finally came and ladies were brought in to help me prepare for the binding ceremony. My hair was curled and swept up in cascades. My mother's tiara was placed in my hair and looked perfect. I slithered into my red satin gown and attached my red choker. My scar was pink and shone for all to see on my shoulder. My future husband's teeth made those marks. It was unmistakable what they were. They were my badge of honor.

I couldn't wait to see Kylon. Moments seemed like small eternities, until finally we were summoned. We were brought into a gigantic ballroom where many people were seated. Kylon wasn't there yet. Apparently, I was to be brought in first, shown to everyone, introduced, and then he would make his appearance. My mother kissed my cheek and sent me down the aisle, where I followed two large ushers to the center altar.

Everyone was looking at me. Some pointed, some ooed and awed. I kept my eyes forward and followed those who led me. When I reached the altar, I was told to turn around and face the gallery of people. I had no idea how many people were there – there were so many I'd never seen before – probably other clans and invited guests. The families of the rejected girls were there too. They weren't happy, but had to support me as Kylon's chosen.

The ceremony started. The high elder announced to all, "Here we have the chosen mate and wife of our future chief. She has been chosen and has accepted her position as wife to our future chief and mother to his children. She will be required as by ancient law to provide for this clan not only a wife and mate for its chief, but also children to strengthen its bloodline. She has agreed to these requirements and today we are here to bind her to her intended. Ladies and gentlemen, invited guests and long time friends, the chosen mate for our future chief, Rhiannon." I stood proudly as the crowd clapped and acknowledged me, all except for the families of the deceased girls. I couldn't blame them for their lack of enthusiasm, and I never would.

He continued, "Now as history dictates, we bring the chooser to the chosen. They have been separated since the choosing and have not seen each other since that date. It is now my honor and duty to call forth our future chief Kylon and his father, our current Chief, Tylo."

A roar of applause rose up as the large doors were thrown open and the two of them walked in shoulder to shoulder. I almost fainted. Kylon was wearing a black suit with a Victorian collar and morning jacket. His hair was wild and his white blue eyes shone. We locked eyes and I knew right then and there that I'd made the right choice in accepting him. His father looked handsome as well. I can see where Kylon gets his fierce looks from. As he got closer I could smell his testosterone again. It seemed to be flowing out of his body. He kept his head tilted down, but looked up at me smiling lustily. I think he had plans in store for me. I couldn't wait and returned his stare.

He walked up and stood in front of me waiting for his instructions. I felt myself get instantly aroused as he stared at me. Before we could consummate lustily, the elder continued, "Rhiannon was indeed chosen by Kylon. She bears the mark of his choosing. Therefore, they will be bound here together today. Your right hand Kylon?" He never took his eyes off me, and offered his hand to the elder who produced an ancient small crude knife. He used it to cut the end of Kylon's middle finger. It bled readily and it pooled slightly in his hand. Then it was my turn, "Rhiannon, your right hand?" I held it to the elder and he pierced my finger, and I caught the blood in my hand. Then the elder instructed us to put our hands together, blood on blood, flesh on flesh, and he draped a golden chord over and around our hands binding them together. He said, "Those which these symbols have bound, let no man unbind. May you share each other's strengths and live long prosperous lives of contribution and leadership to this clan."

We were still locked on each other's eyes. All I wanted to do was put a band aid on my finger and fuck my soon to be husband. The elder removed the chord and offered us each a piece of cloth to clean our hands.

"The blood of the newly bound couple has intermingled. They are now one. I therefore pronounce them bound and thusly married before all these witnesses. Kylon, Rhiannon, I don't know how you managed to not do this yet, but you may now kiss and confirm your status as bound married Lycan.

I exhaled and smiled at my husband. He was already on his way to me. We lustily wrapped our arms around each other and kissed as if no one were watching. Soon we heard hoots and cat calls, so we separated from each other's mouths.

The elder continued, "It is tradition that the new couple must go perform their own private ritual now. The escorts will lead them to the private residence where they may proceed." Finally, I could quell my desires in my husband's arms. "They will be available after their own ritual is complete, until then, all guests are requested to enter the grand hall for dining purposes. Congratulations Kylon and Rhiannon." He looked at me and then at the escorts. He nodded and we were off to God knows where. Sure enough, we were led to Kylon's bedchamber, which was now "our" bedchamber. Kylon told the escorts to leave us and he turned to me lustily.

"You're stunning. I swear you're ten times more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"You're just saying that because you're horny."

"I am. But you still take my breath away."

"Thank you. Now, a woman has needs you know."

"I know. I can feel them. Come with me." He turned the door knob, but before I could walk in, he scooped me up like I was a feather, and kicked the door open, walking me to his giant bed. I fell back on it, fully clothed and said, "Kylon, take me now."

"You don't have to ask twice." Our eyes glowed as he tossed his morning jacket aside and unbuttoned his shirt. He kicked his shoes off and opened his pants. All I did was pull my dress up and lose my underwear. He was on me immediately. We kissed, pawed, growled, sucked and stroked our way to orgasm. We both breathed rapidly and then went at it again. We continued to give in to our passions until we'd consummated our marriage five times in three hours. He was kissing my stomach after the fifth time and I said, "Kylon, should we go see to our guests?"

"I could stay here with you forever. Plus I'm kissing your stomach for luck."

"Why?"

"I need an heir. Tonight, we may make one."

"That's right, we may."

"Rhiannon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know."

"Oh. Honestly Kylon, I like you very much. You're so handsome and I love loving you,"

"But,"

"But, I don't think I love you, yet."

"Yet."

"Yes. But I want to. I think that I will in time. Can you wait for me?"

"I've already chosen you, so yes I'll wait. We're bound, and I hope we're bound to fall in love."

"Me too." We never did join the party. We had more pressing business to attend to.

-----

**A/N:** Ah. They are one. But will she ever love him? Time will tell.

Next up: Duty calls. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi everybody. The duties of a future chief's wife are laid out now. Some of them anyway. The bad thing about being anyone in a high profile position is that you're always a target. So, with that said, let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Sure enough, I had conceived on my wedding night. We'd made love eight times that night and morning, so something was bound to stick. Kylon was thrilled and told me I only needed to provide him with three more children in the next ten years to fulfill my requirements. We decided to keep it a secret for a while, until I progressed further into the pregnancy. I could be marked as a target by a rival clan, or by vampires, who enjoy killing pregnant Lycan. That way they're getting two for the price of one. So we kept it secret and told no one.

Three months into my pregnancy, Kylon was told that he was going to be called away to a meeting with other clans. We met with his father to go over the plans.

Kylon started, "Father I know it is imperative that I go, but,"

"Kylon I know you are still a newlywed, but really this is for the future of the clan."

Kylon looked at me, I nodded. "Rhiannon's pregnant." His father's eyes shot open. He was thrilled.

"Congratulations you two! A grandchild for me, and an heir to my son. I knew you were the right one for him Rhiannon. And so quickly too! At this rate you'll meet the quota quicker than anyone else! Now Kylon, I know she's pregnant and you want to protect her, but I must insist on you going."

I interrupted, "Pardon me sir, but may I make a suggestion?" They both looked at me. Kylon's father nodded. "May I accompany Kylon to the meeting?" They hadn't considered this before. Kylon and his father looked at each other. Finally Tylo said, "With a few extra bodyguards I don't see the problem. Yes. If that will make sure you're there, then Rhiannon, pack your bags. We leave tomorrow." I packed, and by morning we had departed for a big meeting with the other clans.

The meeting place was chaos at first. Many rival clans, as well as allied ones were in attendance. It was to be a peaceful meeting to discuss prisoners, both ours that were captured by the vampires, and theirs that we still kept. Upon arriving, I spotted a man who stared at me menacingly. His look was pure hatred. I didn't fear him, but he made me uneasy. I didn't trust him. I told Kylon right away, "That man over there. He hates me. I don't trust him."

"I understand why."

"Pardon?"

"I killed his sister."

"Was she?"

"One of the ones I didn't choose."

"No wonder he hates me. I really feel uneasy now."

"Don't worry; I'll keep extra men with you. Nothing will happen to you here." I nodded, but I still didn't feel quite right.

Meetings kept Kylon and Tylo busy most of the next day and into the evening. I was famished and summoned a body guard to take me to the dining hall. It was a beautiful evening and I wanted to eat outside. He escorted me to the hall where I chose some food and went outside to gaze at the moon. After I ate, I wandered the gardens, enjoying the beautiful plants and flowers. Nature was all around me, as was my body guard. Or so I thought. Uneasiness fell upon me again, and as I turned, the man who hated me was right behind me. There was no sign of my body guard. I was too far away from the meeting hall to yell, nobody would hear me. And worse of all, neither Kylon nor Tylo knew I was outside or had left the building.

Still as I looked in his hateful face, I didn't fear him. I bristled back at him, eyes flashing, teeth bared. I told him, "You want no part of me. I hold no grudge against you."

He growled back, "My sister should be in your place. But he killed her. Now I'm going to make him suffer like I've suffered. He'll know what it's like to lose someone he loves." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He soaked it in some liquid. He'd never get close enough to me to use it. I lunged at him, slashing at his face, opening his cheek. His blood sprayed sideways. As he dove back at me, I snapped at his arm, leaving a glancing blow that left a bloody trail on his sleeve. I turned in mid air to counter any attack he'd planned for me, but I was too late. Despite his bleeding, he had shoved me off balance, and managed to shove the handkerchief in my face. I instantly felt woozy. I fell hard and he jumped on top of me, shoving the dreaded thing in my face again. My strength and consciousness ebbing, I thought of Kylon, and our child.

I came to bound to a chair, gagged. I looked at my captors; the man who hated me was being paid for me, like I was some sort of prize. I growled at him, which caused my captors to turn my way. A gnarled vampire was with him, he said, "Now, now princess. That's no way to behave. You are quite an exquisite subject and I'd like to study you more thoroughly." I'd kill him first. "And if you think your beloved husband will come for you, I hate to tell you but he won't. He probably won't know you're gone and he won't know where to look for you. He who handed you over to us said you are newly married. I know what Lycan law states, that if the wife dies before the heir quota is reached, the husband is to marry again. Do you think for one minute that your precious husband will come for you? Do you think he will risk more lives than just yours to save you? Be realistic, and count your losses. The more you cooperate with us the less painful the procedures will be. But if you fight me, I will make sure you endure more than you think you can, before I kill you." I glared at him, slowing my heart rate. "What a unique specimen you are. I've only heard about that eye color. It'd be a shame to have to pluck them out so I could study them." Again, I stayed calm.

The vampire turned to my betrayer, "You should probably go now. I have to make sure I have our subject's utmost attention and you may not want to see this." I wondered what he intended to do. Then I knew. He took out a silver blade and silver chains. I was in for some serious pain. He wrapped my hands together with the silver chain which burned like a dull fire, as silver touching Lycan skin tended to do. Then he came at me with the blade, and touched the flat of it to my arm. It sizzled and left a blade shaped burn on my arm. "See there princess. I have ways of making you do what I want you to do. Cooperate and I won't be so tempted to burn you so much."

I was in some serious trouble. But I would not give in to the man. I steadied myself, calmed myself, and prepared for the worst. As long as he didn't find out I was pregnant, I had a chance. If he did find out, I'd be made a spectacle of in front of the whole vampire coven and slain in grand fashion. He wasn't aware of my situation yet, but I'm sure he had ways of finding out.

My betrayer left, but not before I gave him a searing glare. I'd rip his throat out myself when I saw him again.

For hours I sat silently, left alone with my thoughts. I knew it was all part of the torture. It made me doubt that I'd ever be found, that Kylon would even come for me. Logically it would be stupid of him to. Would he risk his life, the life of an important future chief for a wife he'd just married? He could be married again in a month and start another family without risking his life or anyone else's – just mine. I began to accept my fate, even though I really wanted Kylon to come for me. I willed him to come, I begged him in my mind to find me. I hoped against hope, until my captor reappeared.

-----

**A/N:** Experimentation. Torture. Will she succumb to it? Will Kylon find her? You'll soon see.

Next up: The conclusion. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is it, the culmination of everything. Try and feel the anger and rage - you'll know where when you get to it. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

The torture wasn't unbearable, but I had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse. From what my captor said, I'd been there eighteen hours, strapped to that chair, left alone, and occasionally tortured. I knew there would be more, but still I didn't fear it. It seemed that there were only a few others outside the room, probably watching from the other side of a two way mirror. They were probably enjoying what they were seeing. I'm sure we'd done the same to their people at times. If I lived through this, I would put a stop to this inhumane treatment, even if it is toward a known enemy. There had to be other ways to settle our differences rather than kidnap, torture and murder.

Twenty-four hours. I dozed with my head hanging down. I no longer felt my arms; they'd been tied so long. I was ravenous, but refused to eat, fearing they poisoned the food they offered. They marked me a few more times with the silver dagger, but never cut me with it. Apparently a cut would fester and eventually have to be cut out or the host would die. They were waiting for another time to do that.

Later, I dozed again. I was dehydrated and hungry and I feared for my child. I thought of Kylon and I forgave him for not coming. I knew I wasn't meant for this world much longer, so I accepted the fact that he couldn't come. It would be too dangerous. I would silently go to my grave. As I dozed I thought I heard shuffling outside the door. Yelling. _Was that screaming? What's going on? It sounds like my betrayer. He's screaming!_ The vampire that held me captive came running in one door, while the entry doors burst open and in came three giant figures dragging one. I tried to clear my head, so I could see who it was. Was this my final moment? And then I heard it, "Rhiannon!" My God it was Kylon, and his father was with him along with the biggest body guard I'd ever seen. He came for me.

He growled and leapt on the vampire who tortured me before he could leave the room. Apparently the other vampires wanted nothing to do with two enraged chiefs, and a few giant bodyguards because no one came to my torturer's rescue. I saw something moving on the floor in front of Tylo, it was my betrayer, pretty much torn to bits. He was still alive, but not for long from what I could see.

Kylon dragged the vampire over to me and demanded with a low growl, "Untie my wife."

"Your wife?! And you're a chief?"

Tylo said, "As am I. You've got some pretty big problems now pal. Untie her." He scrambled to untie me. I couldn't support myself or feel my arms, so I started to pitch forward. Tylo caught me. I looked up at Kylon who held the vampire by the throat. All the Lycans' faces had blood on them, vampire and Lycan traitor blood. Kylon held the vampire to his face and said, "What did you do to my wife." He wouldn't answer. Tylo was busy rubbing my arms, and as my sleeves went up, he found the marks the silver had left. He said, "Kylon," and showed him my arms. I saw the grip on the vampire's throat tighten.

Kylon said, "Did you violate her?" What was left of the vampire shook his head slightly, "no." Kylon looked at me, and I confirmed what the bastard had said. Kylon then said, "Did you poison her?" He squeaked out, "Tried. She wouldn't eat or drink." I nodded. I was weak and exhausted, starving and thirsty. Finally Kylon said to me, "Rhiannon, what will you have me do to this thing, and that traitor?"

I rose unsteadily, and after gaining my footing I said, "Allow me." He held my torturer still as I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face, letting my nails drag across his cheek opening it wide. I got in his face and said, "You'll never forget me. Neither will any of your people. I gave you nothing, no secrets, no samples, nothing but that scar that will label you as the failure that let a queen get away. A _pregnant_ queen." His eyes opened wide. "And don't even think about trying to abduct me again, or I won't be so kind. If you ever see these eyes again, run. I won't show you mercy again." Then I curled up my fist and punched him in the sternum knocking him out. Kylon dropped him in an unceremonious heap.

"Now, for you," I motioned toward my betrayer. "I know why you hate me, but you have no right to betray your entire race because of your hate for one person. You will be tried and punished. I will not blame your family for what you have done. They won't suffer, but you will. Kylon. Have him bound and dragged back to the meeting rooms. If he lives, I want someone on him 24/7 until he is tried and sentenced." Kylon nodded. I had taken control of the situation. Kylon handed the traitor over to one of the enormous body guards and they left the room. Tylo and Kylon stayed there with me. Suddenly my energy and rage left me and I felt like I was falling.

I woke in an enormous bed. I looked around and found Kylon talking with his father. "Hi you two," I managed to squeak out. Their heads turned to me and Kylon ran to me. "Rhiannon you are an amazing woman."

Tylo said, "The way you handled yourself and those two abductors is what makes a true natural born leader. You were firm, yet you are forgiving and fair. I think we need to bring you on as official council to the clans."

Kylon touched my face. It was good feeling him again, seeing him again. I said to him, "I didn't know if you'd come for me or not. That bastard said logically you shouldn't. Why risk your life and the lives of others over a woman you'd just barely met and married. I wondered if you'd come, then I forgave you when you didn't."

He touched my face again and said, "I'd roam the ends of the earth to find you. I'd fight to the death to protect you. You are my wife, and the rules of this clan are changing."

Tylo chimed in, "For the better." I smiled at both. "I'm going to step out and let everyone know you're ok. You two need to talk." He left and I asked Kylon,

"How did you find me?"

"Your bodyguard was found barely alive in the garden. We had been searching the house and grounds for you, even neighboring and rival clans were searching. When we found him he told us who abducted you. I went to your abductors' mother who confirmed that he'd been acting strangely. Then I did something I'd never done to anyone – I apologized for killing her daughter and that if I had to do it over again I still wouldn't have chosen her, but I would have spared her. I told her that my wife has changed the way I think of a lot of things. She didn't know what to say. So she gave me the location of where her son was staying, we tracked him down and made him show us where you were. Father insisted on coming. He's grown quite fond of you. How is our child?"

"Fine so far as I can tell. I do need some food and lots of water. Then when I'm well, I need lots of you." He smiled that lusty smile and the scent of testosterone filled the air. "Kylon?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you've asked me if I love you."

"Yeah?"

"I started to as soon as you burst through the door." He leaned over, hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you, because I love you." It was true and official. I had come to love my husband.

We began re-writing history. We started meeting with vampires to discuss truces and releases of political and dangerous criminals. We figured that both sides should be the ones to deal with their own troublesome individuals, rather than having the other side control the population. Tylo started including me in on meetings where I actually had good ideas and ways of growing both clans because there were a lot more terrifying monsters out there than us.

Soon, it was time for the baby to arrive. I had a big surprise for Kylon that I made my midwife swear not to tell him until the time was right. Tradition dictates that the man is not present in the room with the woman as she is laboring. Thus the woman also gets to name the child. Kylon waited outside with his father and my mother as I continued to go through my labors. Half way into the night, I finally finished the birth. I was exhausted, but all had gone well. My surprise was about to be revealed. I got cleaned up and was ready to present the heir to his father and grandparents. They were allowed into the room along with the high elder to bless the child. I said to all of them, "Stay right there all of you. Kylon, step forward a little please." There was a screen next to the bed hiding the baby. I said, "I'd like to present to you, your heir, your daughter,"

"I have a daughter. A daughter. If she's anything like her mother," and I handed him the bundle of baby which he stared raptly at. "A daughter. She's beautiful like her mother. When I look at her, I can't wait to have another one."

"You won't wait long."

"What?"

"I've hidden a secret from you. I'd like to present you with your son also, born three minutes after your daughter." I picked up the sleeping bundle of boy and held him out to his father who managed to scoop him into his other arm.

"I have two children. But how can that be? Lycan haven't had twin births in ages."

My mother said, "In four hundred years. Just the same amount of time it's taken the green eye trait to show back up again. I think our Rhiannon here is an old soul carrying old genes."

Tylo said, "Kylon you are one lucky man. Now give me one of those children!"

"Just a minute father, just a minute more. I want to look at them a minute more."

The elder looked at me and smiled. He walked around to the front of Kylon and putting his hand on both the childrens' heads. He blessed them, wishing them strength, courage and the ability to do what's right for the clan. He said, "We are all witnessing history today. Today is special indeed."

Kylon finally handed his daughter to his father and his son to my mother. He looked at them another minute then came to me draping himself on me and he wept. I cried with him, tears of joy. I finally calmed him and said, "I guess I'm going to fulfill that quota early."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook after four children?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"How many would you like to have?"

"How about our own clan?"

"For now, we'll enjoy with the two we've got." We kissed lovingly. I couldn't believe that not so long ago, I'd hated this man and what he'd done, and now I was married to him, had his twins and am helping change the entire dynamics of the clan. I have gone from chosen to significant.

Our son's blue eyes stayed blue as he grew, while our daughter's took on the striking pale green feature I sported. It looked like more than one of us harbored old genes.

A year later I gave birth to a second set of twins, identical twin boys. Each one with their right eye pale green, their left eyes tan colored like their grandfather. They were striking to behold.

I'd met my quota in two and a half years instead of ten.

As we grew older, the clans changed immensely. There were more healthy births, less senseless killings, and we'd managed to keep together a shaky truce with the vampires. We enlisted the help of other clans, rivals and allies to create a nation of Lycan that would no longer war amongst themselves, but would instead preserve the individual clans as parts of the whole.

Within ten years, Kylon and I had nine children. Every year and a half, we had twins until the last one that was a single. We decided that one more single would be good, and if any more came, they had been chosen to be here.

-----

**A/N:** Whew! I jumped WAY outside my comfort zone with this story, but a year ago when I wrote it, I was stretching my wings in different directions to see where the wind would take me. I hope you enjoyed this story. Now, I will head back to my comfort zone. See you soon!


End file.
